bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of the Blood and Honor Campaign History
The following Timeline is a history of events that have shaped the galaxy of the Blood and Honor Campaign/The Bloodlines Anthology. Currently, there is some conflict over entries concerning the Jenn and Antrixian history. We are currently working to correct this. Timeline Before Battle of Yavin (BBY) Pre-Republic Era *'c. 13,000,000,000 BBY' **The galaxy is formed. *'c. 36,453 BBY' **The Tho Yor — eight great pyramid starships scattered across the galaxy—activate, calling Force-sensitives to them. The pilgrims board the Tho Yor, which proceed to visit numerous worlds and acquire Force-sensitives of many species before traveling to the Deep Core world of Tython. **The arrival of the Tho Yor at the ninth and largest Tho Yor is heralded by an enormous Force Storm, and the Tho Yor scatter their passengers across Tython. The Tythans soon form the Je'daii Order, a group of Force-users who strive for balance between the light and dark sides of the Force which they know as Ashla and Bogan, named after the moons of Tython. *'c. 35,000 BBY' **The Rakata, having developed technology powered by the dark side of the Force, establish an Infinite Empire that begins to expand throughout the Unknown Regions and into the western galaxy. *'c. 32,589 BBY' **The Rakata set up a slave labor colony on a planet near Sabia. *'c. 30,127 BBY' **The human slaves revolt against the Rakata. Using stolen Rakata technology, these slaves flee to eventually land on Sabia. **The remaining human slaves, free of the Rakata, regress into a barbaric, feudal state on the world known as Garo. *'c. 29,972 BBY' **Humans from Sabia colonize the sister world of Senocydes. *'c. 29,521 BBY' **A battle between Force users on Senocydes cause a backlash through the Force which causes midi-chlorian levels within the future Sebaceans to be stunted. *'c. 28,872 BBY' **The inhabitants of Garo, the Garonans, are corrupted by the Dark side of the Force, by using leftover Rakata technology. They embark on the conquest of the area of space around Garo. *'c. 27,500 BBY' **The Human natives of Coruscant begin to launch sublight sleeper ships over the next fifteen hundred years, seeding a number of worlds with Humans. These include Kuat, Metellos, Csilla , Alderaan, Koros Major, Rendili, and the Tion Cluster. The Humans also launch the Kuat Explorer, which colonizes the planet Alsakan. *'26,000 BBY' **By this time, Kuat has launched their own colonization ships and seeded Axum, Tepasi, and Humbarine with Humans. *'c. 25,826 BBY' **3 sleeper ships arrive over Antrixies and the world is settled by colonists who would become the Antrixians . 'Birth of the Jedi, death of the Rakata' *'c. 25,500 BBY' **Landris and Caladan are colonized. *'c. 25,200 BBY' **The Infinite Empire is struck by a mysterious plague that strips the Rakata of their ability to use the Force, prompting slave revolts across the galaxy and the Empire's collapse. *'c. 25,126' **An off course Corellian sleeper ship crash lands on what would become known as the planet Rotex. *'c. 25,123' **The Rotex survivors divide into clans and disputes over land and resources turn into The Great Clan Wars. *'c. 25,053 BBY' **With the Rakatan hyperdrive having been reverse-engineered by Corellian scientists, the inhabitants of the Core Worlds begin to expand outward and settle the known galaxy. **The Galactic Republic is founded with the signing of the Galactic Constitution, and Coruscant becomes the new government's capital. *'c. 25,000 BBY' **The Perlemian Trade Route is founded, linking Coruscant with Ossus and the Tion Cluster. **The Corellian Run is mapped, ensuring the economic dominance of Corellia in the forming Republic; the Corellian Run forms the southern border of the Slice. **Republic scouts make contact with the Jedi Order on Ossus, and Jedi Master Haune Tiar accompanies the scouts back to the Republic. After conferring for several weeks, the Order pledge themselves to the Republic's service. **With the development of the hyperdrive, Queen Rana allows for a wave of colonization to embark from Duros; one of the colony worlds is the planet Neimoidia, which is colonized by a group of Duros led by Chla C'cHaan. (Approximate date) Old Republic Era *'c. 24,675 BBY' **A lost Corellian Hyperdrive ship is found by Antrixians and reverse-engineered, giving the Antrixians Faster-than-Light capabilities. *'c. 24,600 BBY' **Worlds within the Maridis Sector are colonized and the area prospers. ***Geidi Prime is officially recognized as an Antrixian colony world ***Kaitain is officially recognized as an Antrixian colony world. ***Fendring is officially recognized as an Antrixian colony world. **The Jinsai are officially formed and begin studying the Force shortly thereafter. *'c. 24,698 BBY' **The Jinsai base their principles of the Force around the ways of the Shao teachings. *'c. 24,376 BBY' **The Great Clan Wars of Rotex come to an end. The clans have re-established feudal-level technology. The clans live together in an uneasy peace with the occasional war between each other. *'c. 24,113 BBY' **The major Houses and the lesser Houses begin forming and aligning with each other in what will become the Antrixian Commonwealth. *'c. 23,909 BBY' **Conflicts over territories and resources begin to erupt between the various Houses within the Maridis Sector. *'c. 23,074 BBY' **The Jinsai are requested to step in and help settle various conflicts between the major Houses within the Antrixian territory. *'c. 23,000 BBY' **The basis for the unified Antrixian Commonwealth begins with the first treaty of the Major Houses associated with Antrixies. *'c. 22,778 BBY' **The Sangheili are discovered in the Relkan Sector and join the Antrixian Commonwealth. *'c. 22,021 BBY' **The Knydens are discovered and eventually join the Antrixian Commonwealth. *'c. 21,521 BBY' **The Lutrin are discovered and join the Antrixian Commonwealth after 2 years of negotiations. *'c. 21,324 BBY' **Arthan Rystia encounters a strange traveler near Tergo VI, which begins his fall to the Dark side. Over the next five years, Arthan begins recruiting some of the strongest Jinsai Gai’dins to act as his generals in a bid for power. *'c. 21,318 BBY' **Rystia and his allies secretly make an exodus from the Maridis and Relkan Sectors, journeying into what is known as the Kava Sector. *'c. 21,317 BBY' **The forces of Rystia and his allies find the planets inside the Pryvious Nebula and enslave the Kora and the Psycklos. The Shadow forces begin building up their armies, preparing to conquer the Maridis and Relkan Sectors. **The Dreadlords discover methods of using the Force similar to Sith Alchemy, finding a way to establish their immortality or at least prolong their lives indefinitely. *'c. 21,002 BBY' **The former Jinsai Gai'dins allied with Rystia begin using the titles, Dreadlords. Tithin Czerka and Menemyne Vyrpis dispatch a vanguard of their forces into the Unknown Regions to search for an ancient piece of technology that they might be able to use as a weapon. *'c. 20,967 BBY' **The 13 Dreadlords come into power and begin a 97 year conflict that would come to be known as the War of Shadows. *'c. 20,870 BBY' **The War of Shadows comes to an end with the final defeat of the Dreadlords. The secret Guardian facility is created to contain them, warping the terrestrial moon, “Shadowmoon.” **The Antrixian Commonwealth is officially formed with the establishment of the Landsraad. **Castaways from the Dreadlord forces are abandoned on the planet Egrea. **The first rumors of a secret organization aiding the Jenn Clan with the Guardian facility, the Talshyar, begin to spread around the Commonwealth. *'c. 20,832 BBY' **The secret intelligence group, the Talshyar, are officially created. Their presence would go unknown for thousands of years, existing only in rumor and shadow. *'c. 20,704 BBY' **The Garonans encounter beings which would become known as the Cursed. The Cursed, surviving members of the Dreadlord's forces sent into the Unknown Regions, quickly establish themselves within the Garonan society. From the Cursed, the Garonans begin to transform their society into a death cult of sorts. *'c. 20,676 BBY' **The Jenn clan of the Jinsai, secretly overtake a large colony ship bound for the Core in order to fulfill what they call the Shao Destiny, later called the Desmora Prophecy. This is done due to the vision and intelligence gathered about the Dreadlords rising again, this time from the Unknown Regions. *'c. 20,318 BBY' **The Jenn, navigating their commandeered vessel into the Unknown Regions, settle on Altara. 'Great Manifest Period' *'c. 20,000 BBY' **The Galactic Republic's Great Manifest period begins. *'c. 19,999 BBY' **Republic scouts encounter the Asari and set up a dialogue with the species. *'c. 19,993 BBY' **Colonists land on Caprica and set up the first human settlement within the Peruvian Sector. **Helios Prime is discovered and the first human colony is soon established afterwards. *'c. 19,901 BBY' **Republic scouts encounter the T'sa on T'sran. **The Tinar'ri are discovered on Nextro'daala. **A Republic colony is established on Aerelon. *'c. 18,567 BBY' **The Xingus-Ordos Conflict sparks a territorial dispute and rift within the Antrixian Landsraad. *'c. 18,344 BBY' **The Vaxasarians are conquered by the Sebaceans. *'c. 18,023 BBY' **The Sebaceans conquer the Inelis and begin to form the Consortium. *'c. 17,970 BBY' **The Jenn and the Rakeen fully integrate with each other's societies. The Rakeen are allowed to begin training along side the Jenn Jinsai. Racgoro the Gold is the first recorded Rakeen Sai'din of the Jenn Jinsai. *'c. 15,229 BBY' **The Siftans that would become known as the Founders are banished from Domina and begin wandering the galaxy. *'c. 12,426 BBY' **Colonization of Cambis III occurs. Hostilities between the Commonwealth colonists and the native Cambions begin. *'c. 8,467 BBY' **The Rygelans develop faster-than-light travel. *'c. 7,732 BBY' **The Siftan off-shoot, the Founders, encounter the T’stayans and conquer them. *'c. 7,500 BBY' **The Vians encounter the race of shape-changers known as the Founders. *'c. 7,393 BBY' **The Founders, Vians, and T'stayans form the Dominion Imperium, attempting to forcibly take control of several Peruvian Sector planets. The local Republic forces and other species of the Sector ally against the Dominion, starting the Peruv Conflict. *'c. 7,380 BBY' **The Dominion Imperium is defeated in the Peruvian Sector and forced back into a territory composed of the three planets of each Dominion species. *'c. 6174 BBY' **The colonists of Rotex redeveloped space technology and are mass producing droids, energy weapons and sublight starships. *'c. 6042 BBY' **Long-range scout ships from Rotex make contact with Drakulon. The scout team is attacked by the Draks with very few surviving. This begins the Rotronian-Drak Conflicts. *'C. 4412 BBY' **Shvat Corp founded by Emn Gruk'ulst. *'c. 4,075 BBY' **First Contact with the Republic and the Antrixian Commonwealth occurs. The Antrixians make contact with Republic forces near Thyferra. *'c. 4,032 BBY' **Alazhi and Kavam transplants are started on Fendring . 'The Old Sith Wars' *'c. 4,002 BBY' **Human prisoners are genetically altered to become slaves forced to work on the planet, Furya. They would later become the species, the Furyans . *'c. 3,959 BBY' **The Jedi Civil War begins. **Antrixian Commonwealth forces begin combating Darth Revan’s Sith forces along the Ithic Corridor. The Commonwealth officially declares war against the Sith. 'Inter-Sith Wars Period' *'c. 3,681 BBY' **The Great Galactic War begins. The Antrixian Commonwealth allies with the Republic and declares war against the Sith Empire once again. *'c. 3,653 BBY' **The Commonwealth seals it’s borders to all outside traffic and begins to rebuild after the Great Galactic War. *'c. 3,552 BBY' **The first Jenn scout arrives on Odia to observe the Commonwealth. This sets precedent for a scout to covertly observe the later every 100 years. *'c. 3,000 BBY' **The first Republic scouts began mapping hyperlanes and discovering habitable planets in what would become the Manchi Sector. **Human colonists settle on Manchi. *'c. 2,900 BBY' **The Rotronians are discovered on Rotex. They assimilate hyperdrive technology. **The Draks discover hyperdrive technology. The Rotronian-Drak Conflicts become more frequent. *'c. 2,042 BBY' **Til'Thun is born on Ryyk. 'The New Sith Wars' *'c. 1,024 BBY' **The Antrixian Commonwealth reopens its borders and assist the Republic in combating the Sith again. Fall of the Republic/Rise of the Empire Era *'c. 927 BBY' **The Antrixian Commonwealth formally joins the Galactic Republic as sovereign state. *'c. 896 BBY' **Yoda is born on an unknown planet, and later begins his training with Hysalrian Jedi Master N'Kata Del Gormo on an unknown swamp planet. *'c. 764 BBY' **Bartok Ramesh Shierabb is born on Darthin. *'c. 306 BBY' **Dallen Atraya is born on Altara. *'c. 192 BBY' **Yanas Dosson is born on Morellia. *'c. 179 BBY' **Shalranna is born on Kashyyyk. *'c. 88 BBY' **Cassandra Jasmine Dosson is born on Adarlon. *'c. 84 BBY' **Aereon Darklyn is born on Caladan. *'c. 82 BBY' **Darth Sidious (Palpatine) is born on Naboo. *'c. 67 BBY' **Bren Inarro is born on Corellia. *'c. 66 BBY' **Owen Verkaik is born on Draven. **Marcus Morgan is born on Corellia. *'c. 64 BBY' **Andre Donato is born on Rotex. *'c. 63 BBY' **Ettegar Strax is born on Torellia. *'c. 62 BBY' **Bronn Holcom is born on Alderaan. *'c. 61 BBY' **Terrel Harkness is born on Chandrila. *'c. 60 BBY' **Artur Strykia is born on Landris. **Ann Davalos is born on Abregado-rae. **Kenth Orbin is born on Corulag. *c. 59 BBY **Leeto Atraydes is born on Caladan. *'c. 58 BBY' **Vladmir Harkonna is born on Geidi Prime. **Eliza Cray is born on Rotex. *'c. 57 BBY' **Marissa Damodred (Strykia) is born on Relka. **Obi-Wan Kenobi is born on Stewjon. *'c. 55 BBY' **Jessyka Santagar (Atraydes) is born on Odia. **Galen Taym is born on Antrixies. **Kataria Zayne is born on Ord Mantell. *'c. 54 BBY' **Anise Damodred is born on Relka. **Yvana Galvatore is born on Rotex. *'c. 52 BBY' **Yon Kohl is born on Avagod IV. **Aaron Traabo is born on Corellia. **Xera Donato (Traabo) is born on Rotex. *'c. 50 BBY' **Moraine Strykia (Sandoval) is born on Antrixies. *'c. 48 BBY' **Shanna Strykia (Taym) is born on Antrixies. *'c. 46 BBY' **Padmé Amidala (Padmé Naberrie) is born to Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie on Naboo. **Deshawn Sandoval is born on Lorrd. **Katerena Traabo is born on Corellia. *'c. 45 BBY' **Beverly Crusher is born on Rhinnal. **Corr Anen, who would later become Rhakyhl, is born. *'c. 44 BBY' **Jaq Sparrow is born on Socorro. *'c. 43 BBY' **The start of events described in "Of Blood and Honor" begin with the visit of Marissa Damodred to the crone, Juryssa Listor on Relka. **Tatiana Zem is born on Elrood. *'c. 42 BBY' **Arthur Bishop is born on Coruscant. **Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg is born. **Filip "Chibs" Flanygan is born on Celtybra. *'c. 41 BBY' **Anakin Skywalker is born to a slave named Shmi Skywalker on an unknown world. **Myra Erryn is born on Altara. *'c. 40 BBY' **Lestra Blaize is born on Vogel 7. *'c. 39 BBY' **Vrisa D’armon is born on Emberlene. **Syanne Harkness is born on Chandrila. **Marcus Traabo is born on Corellia. **Maxus Weyre is born on Rendili. *'c. 38 BBY' **Dontaine Strykia is born on Antrixies. **Fenis Marbrand is born on Kaitain. *'c. 37 BBY' **Malie Samaka is born on Arkania. **Lenen Dresden is born on Llanic. *'c. 36 BBY' **Zachary (Verkaik) is born. *'c. 35 BBY' **Illyria Baratheon is born on Knydia. **Hallyy Cabrero is born on Wroona. *'c. 34 BBY' **Becca Gellar is born on Fondor. **Xera Donato becomes employed with Cylon Industries and creates the Centurion Droid. *'c. 33 BBY' ** Bhrama Win is born on Mirial. *'c. 32 BBY - Episode I, The Phantom Menace' **Cylon Industries Centurian droid production stopped. Xera Donato leaves the company. **The Blockade of Naboo occurs. **The Invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation begins. **The Sith reveal themselves to the Jedi for the first time in nearly one thousand years. **Qui-Gon Jinn is killed battling a Sith Lord, Darth Maul, on Naboo. **Darth Maul is slain by Obi-wan Kenobi. **Anakin Skywalker is accepted by the Jedi Council to begin training as a Jedi Padawan. **Count Dooku leaves the Jedi Order. **Jango Fett is hired to become the template for clones created on Kamino. **Draygan Strykia is born on Antrixies. **R2-F3 is created by Industrial Automaton. **R2-F4 is created by Industrial Automaton. *'c. 31 BBY' **Lilandra Blackthorne is born on Serkothis. **Lando Calrissian is born on Socorro **Andre Donato, his sister Xera and some of their friends begin working on a plan to steal one of Rotex's skydocks. *'c. 30 BBY' **Simm Tamn is born on Raltiir. *'c. 29 BBY' **Han Solois born on Corellia. **Wyatt Morgan is born on Ord Mantell. **Trystin and Rhen Van-Yer are born on Sha-ka'an. **Dash Rendar is born on Corellia, later moved to Coruscant. *'c. 28 BBY' **K’Ehleyr is born on Coyn. **Zachary (Verkaik) found as an orphan by Jedi Master Owen Verkaik, to be trained as a Jedi and unofficially adopted by Master Verkaik despite The Order’s views on personal attachment. **Chor'zalle is born on Lutra. *'c. 27 BBY' **The twins, Graydon and Allyson Strykia, are born on Antrixies. **Corana Kord is born on Ciphrex **Therryn Strykia is born on Landris. *'c. 26 BBY' **Asha Greyjoy is born on Landris. **Kyle Galvatore (Jev Cray) is born on Rotex. **Cleph Jyrwin in born on Rotex. **Aaron Traabo and Xera Donato marry. *'c. 25 BBY' **Shasharra Atraydes is born on Caladan. **Ulic Rossini is born on Rotex. **Rena Traabo is born on Rotex. **Linza Galvani is born on Rotex. **Kira Ly-San-Ter is born on Kystran. **Padmé Amidala, after serving two terms as Queen, is appointed by her successor Jamillia to be Naboo's Senator. **Marcus Morgan and Cassandra LeRue marry. *'c. 24 BBY' **Cassandra Morgan is born on Corellia. **Angella Chylde is born on Corellia. **Formation of the Confederacy of Independent Systems on Raxus Prime by the newly formed Separatist Council. **Tesla Tulon is born on Thrakia. **Viss'lun'nanon is born on Csilla. *'c. 22 BBY - Episode II, Attack of the Clones' **The Battle of Geonosis occurs. **The Clone Wars begin. **Chancellor Palpatine is given emergency power by the senate and forms the Grand Army of the Republic. **Andre Donato, his sister Xera and their team of criminals manage to hijack the Rotronian Skydock Aurek turning it into the shadowport Phantom Station. **Jenna Stry'ka is born on Altara. *'c. 21 BBY' **Tashyna Atraydes is born on Caladan. **Alexa Ann Davalos-Morgan is born on Abregado-rae. *'c. 20 BBY' **Nessa Carré is born on Nar Shaddaa. **Marcus Morgan and Cassandra LeRue divorce. **The Jenn on the planet Altara in the Unknown Regions begin planning to return to the Antrixian Commonwealth. **Members of the military of the Sebacean Consortium begin a study of redeveloping the non-existent Force abilities among the Sebacean species. During one of their experiments, a pulse of energy is released, which eventually impacts the world of Garo. **The Necrotyr are awakened on Garo from their stasis. 'Imperial Period' *'c. 19 BBY - Episode III, Revenge of the Sith' **The Clone Wars end. **Anakin Skywalker falls to the dark side and becomes Darth Vader. **Order 66 is initiated by Darth Sidious, marking the Jedi as traitors to the Republic. The Jinsai, allied with the Jedi, also suffer from attacks by Clone Troops. **Dontaine Strykia falls to the dark side, killing Artur Strykia in a bid to take over the Antrixian Commonwealth. **Dissolution of the Jedi Order. **Graydon and Allyson Strykia are placed into hiding with Moraine Strykia. **Occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth by Imperial forces occur. **Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa are born to Padmé Amidala on Polis Massa. Padmé Amidala dies in childbirth. Obi-Wan Kenobi, who survives the Purge, leaves Luke with Anakin's step brother Owen Lars and Leia with Bail Organa, in order to protect them from Palpatine and their father. **Romena Yung is born on Manchi. **Jolee Traabo is born on Rotex. **Zale Orbin is born. **Zena Dystraay is born on Nella. *'c. 18 BBY' **Rashara Damodred is born on Yasirah. **Terra Sha-Nela is born on Teshan. **Cassi LeRue uses her celebrity/social status to help her friend Bail Organa gather intelligence for the Alderaanian Resistance and agrees to officially join the resistance. **The Sebacean Consortium vessel, The Frostheart, patrolling an area of space in the Unknown Regions, encounters a Necrotyr scout ship and attacks it. *'c. 17 BBY' **Arina Strykia is born. **Mara Jade is born. **Jedi’s Owen and Zachary Verkaik discover and rescue Becca Gellar from Jedi Hunters on Barab I. They all go into hiding on Trudaa. **The Cleansing War begins between the Sebacean Consortium and the Necrotyr. *'c. 16 BBY' **Britannia Hamin is born on Betazed. **Mavic Kessk is born on Boonta. **Assani Brene is born on Tierfon. **Nera LeCarré is born on Nar Shaddaa *'c. 15 BBY' **Wesley Crusher is born. **Xera Traabo dies when the freighter she is aboard is attacked by Drak starfighters. **Do'neva is born on Ryloth. **Jeneva Ryant is born on a transport near Farsan. *'c. 14 BBY' **Moraine Strykia and Deshawn Sandoval marry on Coyn. *'c. 12 BBY' **Aleisha Sandoval is born on Coyn. *'c. 10 BBY' **The Jenn are involuntarily pulled into the Cleansing War with the Sebacean Consortium and the Necrotyr. **Using ancient Rakata Technology and techniques, the Necrotyr begin to breed Force Hounds to combat the Jenn Gai'din. **Using genetic material obtained during the Jedi Purge, Imperial Intelligence begins Operation: Double Take, producing clones of Draygan, Allyson, and Graydon Strykia on Celcor. *'c. 9 BBY' **Zachary Verkaik and Becca Gellar ‘marry’. *'c. 7 BBY' **Anna Verkaik is born on Trudaa. **Arthur Bishop and Dr. Kendal Nyystrom begin founding the initial plans for the Nyystrom Institute. **Andre Donato dies, his niece Rena Traabo officially takes over Phantom Station. **The Antrixian Resistance begins constructing the massive Star Dreadnaught, The Callendor as a means of evacuating as many people from Antrixies as possible. *'c. 6 BBY' **The Nyystrom Institute is officially formed on Torellia and Rotex. *'c. 2 BBY' **The Corellian Treaty is signed, effectively giving birth to the Rebel Alliance. **The Galactic Civil War begins. **Owen Verkaik senses a darkness growing in Becca. He decides they need to leave Trudaa to get her away from the Sith ruins. **Emperor Palpatine creates the position of Grand Admiral. **Jedi hunters catch the Verkaiks on Draven. Owen and Zachary are slain. Becca and Anna captured seperately, each thinking the other is dead. Becca immediately taken to Byss. Anna escapes and eludes Imperials with help from native creatures. **Becca Gellar succumbs to the Dark Side and becomes Imperial inquisitor Lady Danara. **Han Solo wins the Millennium Falcon from Lando Calrissian during a sabacc tournament on Cloud City. **Han Solo and Chewbacca attempt a clotheslegging scheme in the Cron Drift. *'c. 1 BBY' **Lady Danara is promoted to High Inquisitor and given command of the ISD Huntress. **A group of Moffs led by Trachta, plot to overthrow Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. The plot fails and almost all of the conspirators are met with unspeakable deaths. **Jedi hunters return to Draven and re-capture Anna Verkaik. **Dungeon ship Anna Verkaik is aboard is infested by Xenomorphs. *'c. 0 BBY - Episode IV, A New Hope' **'The Battle of Yavin' and the Destruction of Alderaan **Colonel Maxus Weyre begins construction of Project: Harvest. **Anna Verkaik is rescued from an Imperial Dungeon Ship. (Month 1) **Alderaan is destroyed by the Death Star. (Month 3) **The Battle of Yavin. Luke Skywalker destroys the Death Star. (Month 3) After the Battle of Yavin (ABY) Rebellion Era *'c. 0 ABY' **Graydon Strykia encounters Shasharra Atraydes for the first time since their childhood. **The crew of the Lightning's Ride begin attempting to track down individuals thought lost during the Antrixian Purge. **The Jedi Ruins on Trudaa are visited by the crew of the Lightning's Ride. **Thwarting the Flax Pirates, Nessa Carré joins the crew of the Lightning's Ride. *'c. 1 ABY' **'Battle of Rotex' **The crew of the Lightning's Ride locates the ruins of the palace in the Alderaan asteroid field and retrieves the Alderaanian Warship Another Chance. **Graydon Strykia meets Lady Danara in the guise of Lana Zem on Manchi, discovering that she is the woman from his Force visions and also a Darksider. **Imperial raid of Nyystrom Institute on Rotex escalates into a full scale battle resulting in the brutal conquering and occupation of Rotex. **Allyson Strykia is contacted by former Chancellor Aide Sei Taria to join with The Nova Wolves to begin a campaign to fight against the Imperials occupying the Antrixian Commonwealth. **The crew of the Lightning's Ride track down information concerning the true identity of Lady Danara. They conclude that the High Inquisitor is Anna Verkaik's mother and CJ Morgan's aunt. **Graydon Strykia and Rena Traabo begin a romantic relationship. **CJ Morgan and Sebastian Synklair renew their romantic relationship. **The Imperials announce the death of Draygan Strykia, attempting to draw Draygan, along with the Strykia twins, out of hiding. Draygan uses the plan as an opportunity to begin plans to force the Imperials out of the Commonwealth as well as re-uniting his family. **Clones of the Strykia twins are planted on Antrixies, furthering the attempts to draw the Strykia family out of hiding. **Graydon Strykia informally declares himself High Lord of the Commonwealth in-exile and begins attempting to unify other exiles of his people. **The Sandoval family is rescued from Coyn just prior to an Imperial raid on their home. *'c. 2 ABY' **'Skirmish at Phantom Station' **Lady Danara encounters a mysterious woman on Trudaa. **The crew of the Lightning's Ride raids an Imperial Garrison on the planet Draven, freeing the Wookiee, Shalranna. Shalranna pledges a life-debt to CJ Morgan for his rescue. **Selene S'tal joins the crew of the Lightning's Ride and becomes a bodygaurd for Graydon Strykia. **Graydon Strykia recovers the the Sith artifact, the Vaako Holocron, on Draven. **The Strykia twins discover the existence of their youngest sister, Arina Strykia. **Marcus Morgan is killed by Dontaine Strykia on Mon Gazza. **Davin Strykia is born on Antrixies. **Skirmish at Phantom Station. Lord Reaper and his forces attack the station. During the battle, Reaper obtains the Vaako Holocron. **The Shadow Wolves are informally created in support of acting Antrixian High Lord, Graydon Strykia. **The end of "Of Blood and Honor" is detailed. **The events detailed in "Blood Harvest" begin. *'c. 3 ABY - Episode V, The Empire Strikes Back' **'Battle of Hoth' and Subjugation of Bespin **Eidolon Station comes in to the possession of Rena Traabo, the Shadow Wolves, and the Nova Wolves. **Phantom Station is destroyed. **Graydon Strykia is captured by Imperial forces on Mon Gazza. **Eidolon Station is moved from Wild Space to an orbit around Trudaa. **The Battle of Hoth occurs. (Month 6) **Graydon Strykia is rescued from The Anvil by a team of the combined Shadow Wolves and Nova Wolves. **Gage Strykia is born on Eidolon Station. **CJ Morgan, Selene S'Tal, Sebastian Synklair, Nessa Carré and other allied members stage a daring kidnapping of Davin Strykia from Antrixies. *'c. 4 ABY - Episode VI, Return of the Jedi' **'Skirmish on Shadix' **'The Second Battle of Rotex' **'The Battle of Endor' **Working together under an uneasy truce, Graydon Strykia and his close friends, along with Lady Danara, recover the last Stone of Kooroo. **The Battle of Endor. The second Death Star is destroyed over the forest moon of Endor. **Darth Sidious is killed by Darth Vader during the final moments prior to the destruction of the second Death Star. Darth Vader returns to the Light side of the Force as Anakin Skywalker before succumbing to his injuries and dying as well. **The end of the Rule of Two order of the Sith occurs, breaking the chain of one master, one apprentice set by Darth Bane one thousand years prior. New Republic Era *'c. 4 ABY' **The New Republic is established. *'c. 5 ABY' **'The Second Battle of Antrixies' **Zeva Synklair is born on Eidolon Station. **Antrixian Rebel Forces engage in a three-way battle with Imperial and Dontaine Strykia's forces, resulting in the end of the Imperial Occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth. **Draygan Strykia is killed during the Second Battle of Antrixies. Graydon Strykia officially inherits the title of High Lord of the Antrixian Commonwealth, but makes Leeto Atraydes the official Regent of the Commonwealth. **Several planets within the Antrixian Commonwealth are decimated by the chemical weapon, Tetradoxin, rendering them uninhabitable. **Syanne Harkness finds the Guardian Facility and is successful in awakening three imprisoned Dreadlords. **Transfering into new bodies, the Dreadlords leave with Harkness, journeying towards Wild Space. **The Dreadlords and Harkness discover the stranded Sith remnant in the Kava Sector and join with them, becoming the Shadow Imperium. **The Peruvian Sector secedes from the Galactic Empire and becomes a warlord-held enclave controlled by former pro-Imperial forces allies with Geoffery Synklair and his Caprican Defense Agency forces. **The Peruvian Civil Conflict erupts with non-human forces warring against the new regime attempting to take control of the sector. **Rashara Damodred and Jev Cray marry on Rotex. **Taless Bashere leaves the Antrixian Commonwealth to seek out Anise Damodred on the remote world of Yasirah. *'c. 6 ABY' **Members of the decimated Dominion Imperium are contacted by Syanne Harkness and forces controlled by Lilandria Blackthorne. Absorbed by Blackthorne's forces, the Dominion relocates to the Kavas Sector and becomes part of the Sith Remnant/Shadow Imperium. **The Dreadlord, Lasunra, begins to probe the deep space of the Unknown Regions, locating an ancient signal from what are considered the Cursed. **The Shadow Imperium, attempting to expand their territory, comes in contact with a Jenn vessel en route to the Antrixian Commonwealth. Brutalizing the Jenn ship, the Imperium begins plans to invade the Jenn world of Altara in the Unknown Regions, discovering that the Jenn have been preparing to strike against the ancient forces once aligned with the Dreadlords. *'c. 7 ABY' **Marcus and Martika Synklair are born on Landris. **Mareesa Strykia is born on Antrixies. *'c. 9 ABY - The Thrawn Crisis' **Grand Admiral Thrawn's attempt to destroy the New Republic and restore the dignity of the Galactic Empire fails. *'c. 20 ABY' **Rena Jasmyne "RJ" Synklair is born on Landris. New Jedi Order Era *'c. 25 ABY' **Scholar and Professor Voren Na'al, former historian for the New Republic, visits the Antrixian Commonwealth for the first time and begins collecting research for the Galactic Alliance Archives. Category:Events